Coming Home
by lita4277
Summary: Part Two Of Sarah and Happy's Story. After What Happened Will She Be Able to Forgive Him?
1. Chapter 1

I ONLY OWN SARAH

Sarah grinned as she got off the stage. It had been a good night. Looked like over two hundred dollars in tips and the night was just starting. She had one more show to do and probably several lap dances. As she walked to the back to change, she slammed into someone. " Shit. Sorry. "She said not even looking at the guy's face. As she turned to walk away, She heard him call out her name.

She knew that voice. Sarah kept walking, acting like she couldn't hear him. She knew he wasn't going to let her get away that easy. She felt him grab her shoulder and spin her around. "You know we've been looking for you since you fell off the face of the earth. Have you been here the whole time?" Tig asked her, looking pissed off.

Sarah nodded. Tig grabbed her arm and dragged her to the dressing room. "You have two minutes to change. You're coming back with me." He said, shoving her in and slamming the door. Sarah grabbed her bag and slipped into the next room, thankful for the hidden door. She had to get out of here. She wasn't ready to go back to Happy yet. She still blamed him for how he dealt with what had happened.

As she got to the end of the hallway, She felt two arms grab her from behind and she was lifted over Tig's shoulder. "Dammit put me down!" Sarah yelled punching him in the back. Tig simply spanked her once on the ass hard and kept walking. Sarah huffed and had no choice but to go with him. Tig made his way outside and walked over to a van.

The door opened and Jax's head poked out. "I see you found her." He jumped out and Tig put Sarah down on her feet. Tig felt her body tense and before she could run, He lifted her up and put her in the van and slammed the door. Tig and Jax climbed in the front seat and the van started and they took off.

Sarah had no choice but to get ready to see everyone she left behind. She was on her way back to charming. And her own personal hell. "You know I left for a reason right? Why are you dragging me back?" Sarah asked through the grate. "When the Tacoma killer asks you to do something you do it." Jax told her as he drove. "You might as well get comfortable. It's a long drive. There's a blanket and a mattress back there. " Tig told her as he got comfortable. " Just let me go. You can say you never found me." Sarah pleaded.

Jax started laughing so hard he almost lost control of the van. "Yeah I didn't think that would work, but I had to try." Sarah said. She reached for handle of the door. "There's no point in that. It won't open from the inside." Tig told her as he faced forward. "LET ME OUT! THIS IS KIDNAPPING!" Sarah screamed. Tig reached over and closed the little window. She was totally fucked. This wasn't going to end well for anyone, Least of all her.

(A/N) I KNOW IT'S SHORT BUT IT'S JUST THE STARTING POINT. IT'LL BE LONGER NEXT TIME. REMEMBER TO REVIEW AND MAKE MY DAY.


	2. Chapter 2

SORRY FOR THE DELAY. I GOT SIDETRACKED BY VISITING FAMILY AND A TRIP TO THE HOSPITAL. AS USUAL I ONLY OWN SARAH.

Sarah groaned and flopped down on the mattress, her back to the guys. She smirked and pulled out a hidden cell phone. She started typing a text to Romeo. "I've been found. The target is still alive. Being forced back to Charming with Tig and Jax. Please help me." She waited a few minutes and her phone lit up. "On my way." Was all it said. Sarah smirked and deleted all the texts and numbers, then pulled the sim card out and snapped it in half.

TWO HOURS LATER

They had just passed the "Welcome to Charming" Sign when a jeep coming from the opposite direction fish tailed and stopped in the middle of the road. Jax slammed on the brakes and five guys got out of the jeep and came over to the back of the van and opened the door, letting Sarah out. Jax and Tig climbed out of the van as Romeo walked over. They walked to the side and had a brief conversation and climbed back in the van and drove away. Romeo walked over to Sarah and said "You have a job to do." Sarah asked "What did you say to them to make them leave?" Romeo led Sarah to the jeep. "I told them i'd bring you back when the job was done. You can't keep running from him. You know that." He said as she climbed in the jeep. "Eventually you're going to have to forgive him so you can move past it."

3 DAYS LATER

Sarah groaned every time she moved. She felt like one giant bruise. The job hadn't gone as planned. Before her backup could get there, the guy had figured out why she was there and had beaten her pretty badly. By the time they had pulled him off of her, she was covered in cuts and bruises.

This was not going to be a pretty homecoming. As they pulled into the gates of T-M, Sarah briefly considered throwing open the door and making a run for it. She knew that was pointless though. If they found her once they would find her again. Besides, Romeo was right. She couldn't move on if she didn't forgive him. And honestly she was tired of running and she missed everyone. Two years is a long time to be gone from your family.

She missed everyone like crazy. As the jeep stopped, Sarah slid out gingerly. Before she even had the door shut she felt two strong hands grab her from behind and lift her up. Sarah acted on pure instinct and twisted her body around, forcing them to drop her and swept out a leg at the same time, she pulled out her gun. She lowered it when she realized that it was Tig. "Fucker, Don't sneak up on people that are hurt and armed." Once tig got a good look at her face and her arms and legs, His face went pale. "What happened to you?" he asked in a horrified voice.

"Job went sideways." Sarah shrugged, Causing pain to roll through her body. "Is he here?" She asked him. "He was right behind me when I came out." Sarah's head snapped to the side and for the first time in two years she laid eyes on Happy. All of a sudden it all came rushing back. Gabi's birth, Her year of life. Her death, caused by a stray Mayan bullet meant for Happy. Her funeral. Sarah taking off the day she was put in the ground. The memories were coming hard and fast. Sarah grabbed the sides of her head. She was in pain from her injuries and the flashbacks were too much for her to take. She felt her knees buckle and the ground tipped up to meet her. But before that could happen, Tig lunged forward and grabbed her. The last thing she heard before she passed out was " I've got you Doll Face." then the darkness took her.

As she slept, she dreamed. She dreamed of her first job two years ago. Romeo had helped her track down the Mayan who had killed her little girl in an attempt to kill Happy. With Hector's blessing, Sarah had taken her time and kept him alive for two days. She had honed her skill by torturing him. Once Romeo had seen what she could do, She hired her to do the jobs where he needed something from someone who was unwilling to talk. Sarah always made them talk. But she'd always remember her first kill.

For everyone she killed, She got a little skull on the back of her shoulder. She had a collection of about twenty-five little skulls. Romeo was very impressed. She was the one of the best he had ever seen. He had kept her hidden from them until the job in Vegas had popped up. She knew she was about to be caught. Too many Sons went to that strip club. She hadn't know that Jax and Tig were in town though. She had gotten sloppy. She usually kept tabs on them.

Somehow they had ended up in Vegas, Which was fine with Sarah. She knew sooner or later she was going to go back. What pissed her off though was they had kept her from doing her job. As Sarah slowly woke up on the bed, The first thing she saw was that she was in Happy's room. That pissed her off. He had no right to lay a claim on her after what had happened. Sarah got up off the bed and threw open the door and walked into the bar. As she got to the door, A hand wrapped around her arm. Sarah looked down at it and froze. She knew that hand well. She forced herself to turn around and she looked right into the furious eyes of Happy Lowman.


	3. Chapter 3

I ONLY OWN SARAH. LITTLE BIT OF FUN. MY BETA WROTE THE GOOD PART. I LOVE HER CRAZY ASS. KINDA SHORT BUT I COULDN'T THINK OF WHERE TO TAKE IT. YOU'LL SEE WHAT I MEAN.

Sarah pulled her arm out of Happy's grasp and glared at him. "Don't touch me. I blame her death on you. She never should have been here." Happy shook his head and walked over to the bar. He could feel Sarah glaring at him. He sat down on a stool and waited. Sarah sat next to him. They sat there in silence for a few minutes. "She would be turning three soon if it wasn't for the mayans." She told him, leaning over the bar and grabbing a beer. Happy grunted " I searched all over for that fucker. Never found him. " Sarah smirked. "And you never will."

Happy turned to her in shock. "He died screaming in agony and I enjoyed every minute of it. He was my first skull." Sarah said turning around and pulling her strap to the side to show him her twenty five skulls. All but one were small. One was medium sized and had a name in the middle. Gabi. Happy knew what the skulls meant. The same thing his happy faces meant. His heart broke when he saw how many there were.

He couldn't believe she had killed twenty five people. He should have protected her and Gabi. Instead, Gabi was dead and Sarah was now a killer for hire. Happy hadn't been with anyone since Sarah left. Her outfit wasn't helping. A tiny tank top and an even smaller pair of cutoffs. When she reached over the bar he saw the bottom of her ass. He felt his dick grow even harder as he looked down her tank top. 6 beers and 5 shots of jack later he was almost too drunk to remember his plan.

As they stumbled to his room, he was slobbering all over her neck and her hands were trying to remove his belt. Finally she gave up and pulled out a knife and cut it in half. She kicked the door open and shoved him into the room. Kicking the door behind her shut, she reached out and gave his low hanging jeans a sharp tug and they fell to his ankles.

She watched with a smirk, as he tried to take a step back and fell on the bed. "Ahh poor man, can walk," she said. She watched him try to get his eyes to focus, without much success. Happy gave up the fight and closed his eyes.

His cock however had no problem remaining upright and unwavering. Sarah stood and watched as Happy's body relaxed, and she realized he was falling asleep, well passing out. But his dick stayed nice and hard. This brought an evil thought to her mind.

Ever since the death of her Gabi, she had stayed away from the sexual aspect of life. She had stayed focused on dealing out death and adding to her collection of skulls. The thought of making another baby was enough of deterrent to keep her out of any situation that would lead to the possibility of sex.

She sat on the bed and considered the current opportunity that has presented itself. She laid herself out at eye level and watched as his dick rose and fell with each breath he took.

As she was looking at this dick in her face, she spotted a sharpie permanent marker, it was black. The idea stuck her that she should mark this occasion. An evil smile appeared on her face and never left.

As she worked, she hummed and kept drawing. Happy never even roused at all. She would step back and review her work, she was actually proud of her art. She got out her phone and took some photos at various angles, and sent them out to her email. She leaned up and kissed Happy on the nose and left, quietly shutting the door behind her. She still had that same evil smile plastered on her face.

The guys at the bar must have figured she had a good time, by the smile on her face.

It was just getting full light when a roar could be heard throughout the club house. Happy was fully awake. He was pissed. He could not stop cussing Sarah, but on the other hand he could not help but admire the skull with the integrated happy face that greeted him on the head of his dick with his first piss of the day. He couldn't decide which part pissed him off the most, the fact that he pissed all over his hand and damn near his face, or the fact he couldn't remember if he had a good time or not. Happy couldn't help but wonder just how much it would hurt to have that inked.


	4. Chapter 4

I ONLY OWN SARAH.

2 WEEKS LATER

Sarah hummed happily as the lady finished doing her hair. She had decided to cut it. It was past her ass and very thick. She was having a hard time brushing it. It was now to her shoulders and dyed so black that it was blue. She had pink streaks put in it. She loved it. She had to go to the garage and pick Tara up. They were gonna have dinner and do some shopping. She was kinda nervous. She hadn't been to the clubhouse in two weeks. She wasn't stupid. She knew he was really pissed off, which is why she had avoided the clubhouse and only saw Tara at the hospital. But Tara had needed to be picked up from the clubhouse tonight for some reason. Sarah could feel she was being set up. Not seeing Happy was slowly killing her, so she acted like she didn't know this was a setup.

As she pulled into the clubhouse, The gates were slammed shut and locked behind her. She knew she wasn't going to get out until she at least spoke to Happy. Sarah sighed and got out of the car. As soon as she walked in the clubhouse, all the Sons walked out. Except for Happy. Sarah let out a loud sigh and walked over to the bar and grabbed a bottle of jack and two glasses and walked over to a booth and sat down. "So did you like your new tattoo?" Sarah asked slamming back a shot. Happy walked over and sat down across from her and pulled down the neck of his shirt. At the base of his throat was a brand new tattoo.

It was a skull with an integrated happy face. Sarah felt her heart stop. "I wanted it to be where everyone could see it." Happy said, grabbing the bottle of jack and pouring a shot. Sarah took a long pull from the bottle when Happy put it down. "So what? You think getting that tattoo will magically fix everything? Gabi is still dead and I don't know how to forgive you for that." Sarah stood up. "You can't keep me here. Open the gates and let me go." Sarah said. Happy felt his heart sink. "You know there's an old saying. If you love something set it free. If it comes back it's yours. I'm setting you free. Please come back to me." Happy was almost begging her.

Sarah opened the door. " If I come back, it's going to take a lot of time. And that's a big if. I need to find a way to get past what happened. And I haven't been able to do that yet. Please just give me some room. Don't contact me." Sarah said as she walked out the door. Happy felt like his heart had been ripped from his chest.

2 DAYS LATER

Sarah was going out of her mind. She was thinking about seeing a shrink. Maybe they would be able to help her start to heal. She had tried everything else. Might as well give this a shot. Sarah pulled out her prepay and called Romeo and told him what she needed. He said he would set it up and call her back. Twenty minutes later Romeo had texted her and address and told her to be there in a half hour. As Sarah pulled into the parking lot, She knew she had made the right choice. This was her last shot so this had to work.

ONE HOUR LATER

Sarah felt freer then she had in a long time. She felt lighter and almost giddy. She was still in a good mood when she pulled into the garage. She practically ripped the door off her car as she got out. Happy was standing there watching her with a unreadable expression on his face. Sarah couldn't help herself.

She ran over to Happy and wrapped her legs around his waist and kissed him deeply. Happy stood there stunned and kissed her back after a few seconds. Sarah pulled back back and said " This doesn't mean we're back together. It means I'm willing to work on it. I've started seeing someone." Happy looked murderous and opened his mouth. Sarah cut him off. "I've started seeing a shrink. I just had my first session and she helped me realize that I was wrong to blame you. It wasn't all your fault. It was partly mine and the fault of the guy that pulled the trigger." Sarah explained as Happy's face smoothed out into a neutral expression.

Sarah tightened her legs around Happy's waist as he carried her into the clubhouse and into his room to get ready. It was Friday night after all. And now Happy had a reason to party. The woman he loved was willing to try to fix what was broken. He knew they wouldn't be having sex anytime soon and he was fine with that. He wasn't even going to use crow eaters. He didn't want to risk it. He was willing to wait until Sarah was ready. And until then, there was always porn. His plans for tonight were to get plowed and fall asleep holding her. Something he had been dreaming about ever since she left.


	5. Chapter 5

I ONLY OWN SARAH. SMALL SIDE NOTE. SHOULD I DO SEQUELS TO SECRETS AND TRUST IN HIM?

Sarah reached into Happy's closet and pulled out an open back lace dress and a pair of black sequin booties to wear to the party. She was kind of excited. It had been a long time since she had allowed herself to relax. Her life had been all about work these past two years. Her plans tonight were to get drunk and fall asleep in Happy's arms. She knew the whore of the clubhouse didn't know she was back, which would mean she may have to kick some asses tonight.

PARTY TIME

Sarah was nicely buzzed. She'd had three beers and three shots and was attempting to play a game of pool with Tara. As she bent over to line up her shot, She felt a hand grab her ass. Sarah froze and as Tara watched in horror, Sarah swung the thickest part of her pool stick and it shattered the hang-around's nose. He dropped like a cut fishing line and all the sons exploded in laughter. The nameless prospect walked over and dragged the guy outside.

Once the game was over, Sarah walked to the bar and grabbed another beer. She turned around and scanned the room. Her blood boiled when she saw Happy. He was sitting down and talking to her brother with some skinny white- trash blond in his lap. Her tits were bigger then her head and Sarah could see everyone of her ribs. She knew what he was trying to do. Sarah stalked over to the table and grabbed the girl's arm and pulled. The girl fell flat on her face. The girl stood up and decided to take her chance. She rushed Sarah. Later that night, while the girl was at home cleaning herself up, she would realize her mistake. Sarah kicked the girl's feet out from under her.

Suddenly four crow eaters rushed Sarah. Sarah smirked. She kicked one in the side of the head. The next one she clotheslined. The other two rushed her at once. Sarah balled up both of her fists and punched them as hard as she could in the solar plexus. Sarah looked kind of disappointed. Her adrenaline was flowing and now she only had one way to get rid of it. Sarah looked at Happy. His eyes were flat black and she could tell he was very aroused if the bulge in his jeans was any indication. Sarah knew she was going to be sore tomorrow when Happy slowly stood up and walked towards her. Sarah backed up and turned on her heel and ran to the room with Happy hot on her heels. She was very horny. It had been two years since she had been with anyone. She was going to have to have a talk with Happy about this tomorrow. This didn't mean that they were fully back together. It just meant she had an itch that HAD to be scratched.

THE NEXT DAY.

Sarah was once again coming out of the shrink's office. She had given Sarah some good advice. Sometimes sex is just sex. But Sarah wasn't built like that. When she had sex with someone it meant something. She didn't run around sleeping with random guys. When she had sex, it was because she was in a committed relationship. She didn't do one night stands. Sarah knew her heart would always belong to Happy. She just wasn't ready to trust him with it. She didn't think last night was a mistake. She just thought it happened too soon. She needed to get away and take a vacation to get her head together. She wanted to have a girls week with Tara in Vegas. Romeo paid her very well so it would be her treat. All Sarah wanted to do in Vegas was drink fruity drinks by the pool and dance and gamble at night. And go shopping of course. She knew Tara would go with her. They used to do shit like this all the time. She knew that Jax and Happy would tail them just like they did everytime. Kinda hard to miss two tattooed men fully clothed standing where they thought they wouldn't be seen. She had seen Jax physically restrain Happy at least six times when guys tried to flirt with her. Yes, Vegas was just what she needed.

VEGAS

Sarah and Tara were by the pool. Sarah was wearing a black and pink print bikini. The bottom tied at the sides and half her ass was hanging out. Tara was dressed more modestly. She was wearing a cutoff tank top and a pair of boy shorts. Sarah had already seen Jax hold Happy back at least six times. Sarah pulled out her cell phone and texted Jax. "You might as well come over here. You two morons stick out like sore thumbs." Sarah put her cell phone away and took a sip of her fruity drink and watched Jax read her text. Jax face palmed himself and showed the text to Happy. Happy turned and looked at Sarah. Sarah waved at Happy. His eyes widened slightly. Happy walked over to and Sarah handed him and Jax a pair of plain black board shorts and told them to go change. Once they were out of ear shot, Sarah and Tara laughed so hard they had tears running down their faces.

4 HOURS LATER

Sarah and Tara were in the club's bathroom. " You know those fuckers are up to something right?" Tara asked Sarah. "I know. Whatever you do if they give you drinks, Don't drink them. I have a weird feeling about tonight." Sarah said putting lipstick on. "You think they're trying to drug us?" Tara asked incredulously. Sarah shook her head. " I think they're trying to get us drunk. Not sure why yet. Just go along with it and act like your drunk." Sarah said walking over to the door.

2 HOURS LATER

"It's working perfectly. " Happy thought with glee. Sarah was stumbling over to the booth and she fell into it. Sarah and Tara were cackling wildly. "Bro, I don't think this is a good idea." Jax said running his hand over his face. "I mean when they wake up in the morning they're going to be pissed." Happy shrugged. "We'll deal with it then." Happy walked over to the booth. Jax sighed. "This is going to be bad." He muttered to himself. The girls were so drunk they could barely walk. "Perfect. It's time." Happy thought as they walked to the chapel.

1 HOUR LATER

Happy was getting impatient. They were up next. Sarah was sitting next to him,pressing herself into him and whispering naughty things in his ear. As they stood up to get married, Happy caught Jax's eye. He could see the warning in Jax's eye but he ignored it. "Do you take Happy to be your lawful wedded husband?" Elvis asked Sarah. Sarah swayed on her feet. "I do..." She hiccuped. "Then by the power vested in me-" The Elvis impersonator was suddenly cut off by Sarah dropping her arm holding the flowers to her side and she started yelling " You son of a bitch! You were really going to drunken marry me? Did you think that would make everything better?" Sarah was extremely pissed off and she did something she had never done before. She kicked Happy right in the face. Happy went flying into the pews. Sarah calmly walked over to Happy. Happy looked up with a little bit of fear on his face. "I'm leaving Vegas. If you know what's good for you, You won't follow me. TARA! Let's go!" Sarah and Tara walked out of the chapel as Happy slowly got to his feet. "I told you it was a bad idea bro." Jax said as they left the chapel. "Now your woman has taken mine and is going god knows where."


	6. Chapter 6

I ONLY OWN SARAH. REVIEW AND LET ME KNOW IF I SHOULD DO SEQUELS TO TRUST IN HIM AND SECRETS?

CASEY KEY FL. ONE WEEK LATER

Sarah had rented a three bedroom house right on the beach. It had been a nice relaxing week. No worries about Charming. They had spoken to Gemma and she was highly pissed off. She told them to stay where they were as long as they wanted. Then she proceeded to give Happy and Jax a huge lecture that ended with a double slap to the back of their heads.

Tara was starting to miss Jax and if Sarah was being honest she missed her jack-ass as well. She still couldn't believe what he tried to do. He had drunk dialed her a few times. He had mainly babbled but had told her how sorry he was and how much he loved her.

She had heard from Gemma that all he did after work was drink himself into a stupor. The crow eaters were too scared that Sarah would pop up, so they avoided Happy like he had the plague. Sarah was having trouble sleeping without Happy next to her. She had to go home. Nothing was being solved by them hiding here. Just as Sarah picked up her cell phone to book the tickets, She heard the unmistakeable sound of two motorcycles. "Fucking Gemma. I can't even count on her not to tell people where we are." Sarah muttered as Tara practically ripped the hinges off the door and ran outside.

Sarah slowly walked outside expecting to see Happy and Jax. Instead she saw Jax, Tig and Gemma. "What the hell are you doing here?" Sarah asked as she hugged her brother. "Well, Jax is here for obvious reasons. Me and Tig are here to talk some sense into you." Gemma said as she looped an arm through Sarah's and practically dragged her back into the house. "There's nothing you can say to me Gemma." Sarah said as Gemma shoved her into a chair. Gemma raised a perfectly sculpted eyebrow and sat down. "Would it have been so bad to marry him in Vegas?" Gemma asked her. "Do you love him?"

Sarah crossed her arms. "Of course I love him. But nothing would have been fixed with him doing that." Gemma nodded. "So instead of staying and talking about it like an adult, You ran away with Tara to Florida." Sarah gave Gemma the stink eye. "It was either that or kill him."

Gemma stood up and sat next to Sarah. "You know you have to go back right? " Sarah laid her head on Gemma's shoulder. "I know. I was actually calling to book the tickets when you guys pulled up." Gemma stood up and said "Go pack. I'll book our tickets. " Sarah raised an eyebrow. "What about Tig, Jax and Tara?" Gemma laughed. They left as soon as we came in the house." Gemma informed her. "Now move your ass." Gemma pulled Sarah off the couch and gave her a gentle shove. Sarah walked into her room and threw her clothes into a small bag and went and packed Tara's clothes. Sarah walked back into the living room and she and Gemma walked out of the house and jumped in her rental and made their way to the airport.

CHARMING

Gemma had called ahead and their was an escort waiting for them. Clay, Bobby and Happy were sitting outside the airport on their bikes. They were giving people dirty looks when they looked at them sideways. Gemma got on the back of Clay's bike and Sarah walked over to Bobby's, but he shook his head and he and Clay pulled away. Sarah looked around for a taxi, But Happy rolled his eyes and said " We can do this the easy way or the hard way." Sarah sighed and got on the bike and wrapped her arms around Happy, making sure her duffel bag wouldn't fly off her arm.

SARAH'S HOUSE IN CHARMING

Happy and Sarah made their way into the house. Sarah could tell the week she was gone Happy had been staying here. Their were empty beer bottles and overflowing ashtrays on her coffee table. Sarah didn't even want to know what the kitchen looked like. Sarah shoved a small pile of newspapers off the couch and sat down. "You know I'm not cleaning this mess up right?" Happy sighed and took off his shirt and cut and started cleaning up the mess he had made. Sarah grabbed the remote and decided to clean out her DVR box while he was cleaning.

2 HOURS LATER

The Living room and kitchen were now spotless. Sarah knew what was going to happen as Happy took the remote from her hand and sat down next to her. Sarah wouldn't look at Happy. Happy wouldn't stop looking at Sarah until she finally looked at him. "What?" She snapped. "We need to talk." Happy said gruffly.

Sarah scoffed. " You know I don't like to talk about feelings and shit, Just like you. We already talked about what happened to Gabi. Now we need to talk about Vegas. I know drunken marrying you would have pissed you off, But I love you. And I missed you while you were gone. All I dreamed about those two years was making you my wife. For the two years you were gone, I wasn't with anyone. All I wanted was you. No one could find you. Not even juice with his computer. It was like you fell off the face of the world. Everyone thought you might have been dead. Everyone but me. If you had died I would have felt it. It would have felt like my heart was ripped out. " By now, Sarah had tears streaming down her face and she couldn't help it. She straddled Happy's lap and leaned in and kissed him deeply and passionately. Happy made a promise to Sarah.. " If you ever leave me again, I'll hunt you down and kill you."

Sarah knew Happy was telling the truth. The rest of the night was spent watching TV and making out like horny teenagers. Happy had a massive case of blue balls. Sarah was planning a surprise for him tomorrow though. She was very nervous. She hadn't been with him or anyone in two years. She wanted to show Happy that she loved him and wasn't going anywhere. Sleeping with him again just felt right to her. She was going to have to get everything tomorrow. IT was gonna be a long day at the mall and the hairdressers but it would be worth it. She was going to cook his favorite meal, then fuck his brains out.


	7. Chapter 7

I ONLY OWN SARAH. WARNING! THIS CHAPTER CONTAINS TORTURE. YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED.

Sarah packed as fast as she could. Romeo had called her twenty minutes ago and offered her a nearby job. Sarah jumped at the chance. She had honestly missed working. As she threw what she was going to need in the bag, Happy walked up behind her and wrapped his arms around her waist. "How long are you going to be gone?" He asked. "Romeo said it should take about a week.

Apparently this guy is giving him huge problems and needs to be taken out." Sarah said zipping up her bag. Happy ran a hand over his head. "I don't like you going on jobs alone. " Sarah turned around and wrapped her arms around Happy's waist. "I know. But this guy is smart. He will see you guys coming. Who is gonna suspect a slip of a girl?" Happy had to admit. She did have a point.

He still didn't like it however. But he wasn't going to follow her and risk the guy getting away and pissing off Sarah and Romeo. "So, what's this guy's name?" Happy asked as he walked her outside. Sarah threw her bag in the backseat and climbed in the car. " All I have is a first name and the name of the place where he hangs out. Paul and The Lighthouse. Now give me a kiss. I gotta go, it's a long drive. Happy leaned in the window and kissed her deeply and copped a feel before she drove away. Happy watched her car until he couldn't see it anymore. As Happy Got ready to go to work, he had a sinking feeling something horrible was going to happen.

TWO DAYS LATER

Sarah didn't know what happened. It's almost like this guy was expecting her. One second she was having a drink with him. Then the next thing she knew she was waking up tied to a chair in what looked like a warehouse. Her memory was foggy to say the least; vague and unconnected as if more time had passed than her brain said was possible. Her body felt as if she had not moved in days, it was at this point she realized she was immobile.

The chair she was in or on, it felt more like it was a part of her. Bands of metal were all over her, her head she was unable to turn or even open her mouth around the gag. She could not scream for help if she wanted to. All she knew was that Hap was gonna kill her for making such a rookie mistake, never take a drink with a mark, and fuck if she didn't, Damn him he was right she wasn't ready to go back to work. She was not on top of her game, no matter what she thought.

She hurt and hurt bad, no one place just everywhere, everywhere she had ink, and her skulls, her tally ink, all twenty-five little skulls felt raw and wet. Why is all her mind could come up with, why now? After all the jobs she had done, just what had she missed, more to the point, who had she missed?

Was Romeo pissed at her, did she miss someone on a job? Her foggy mind could come up with no one, nothing at all. Just the fact she was with Happy now was the only real true difference in her life. But he would never do something like this, he would want to add to her ink not remove it and damn sure not like this!

A door opened behind her, she could hear footsteps coming toward her, and she wanted desperately to turn her head to see who it could possibly be. Two large hands, man's hands in black latex gloves came down on her shoulders. The touch was not what she had readied her mind and body for, almost a caress, and deep sigh accompanied the hands.

The chair she was on turned out to not be a chair at all but a modified table. A table that spread her body out in such a way all of her was vulnerable, visible. Open to the discretion of the viewer, she was totally exposed. She was still mostly upright, but had yet to see who was behind her. The world went black as a dark hood was drawn up over her face; she had not even noticed it below her chin.

Then she could hear water, a hose by the sound. "No!" She screamed, mostly in her head, for there was little sound that could get past the gag in her mouth. She was hit by a stream of cold water, she felt her whole body contract to try and curl up and get away from the relentless force of it. She was not going anywhere.

The water stopped, the table was turned over, and it made her very dizzy. The urge to puke was strong, but she knew if she did it would just go into her lungs and kill her. Having forced someone else at another time to do the very same thing, she knew it would be a hard painful death, not her bag. So she controlled the urge, controlled it with rage.

She could hear something on wheels that squeaked, and rattled, over the uneven cement floor. She racked her brain to call up a mental picture of what it could possibly be. Then it hit her, a rolling try of tools of the trade, she had used the very same thing when a job was going to take several days. Her mind called up her own kit, the purloined medical tools, and the homemade ones. Things to pinch the skin up to allow better access, things to pull loose skin of the scalp, things to put intestines out of very small cuts in the abdomen. Clamps to shut off the blood flow, so the game could go on longer. And saw like things to slowly remove feet and knees, an assortment of the tools of the torture trade.

She steeled herself as she could hear the mutterings of the man, he was deciding what to do next, she felt cold steel across her abdomen, feel it dig in and the blood begin to drip out of her, he went all the way around her body, connecting back to the original start. The smell of her own blood and piss was the last thing she remembered.

Sarah awoke, again disoriented, but this time flat on her back. The table still in the same passion, leaving her open to her attacker. She held her breath and listened, she could not hear anyone else, she was alone and the hood was still on her face. The pain was not what she expected, had he put something on her to deaden it, to make this last as long as possible? She did not have any feeling for the passage of time, isolation is a wonderful tool, you can make the mark think it has been days or weeks if you do it right.

All she could think of was that stupid show on T.V. that her and Hap had watched where the couple could talk to each other in their heads. She did not know if it would work, but at this point all she could do was concentrate and try to think of him, her man. How his hands felt, the way he looked right into her very soul, the feel of the scruff of his days growth of beard on her neck as he held her close as they made out on the couch, breathing in her scent, could that have only been days ago, it felt like a life time. She tried to smile around the gag, but could not.

Sarah could no longer hold back her bodies waste, and the relief that came had the added satisfaction that whoever this asshole was he would have to deal with the mess, fuck him anyway. She could hear her pee trickling away, smart guy, she was over a floor drain, something she did whenever possible, it made clean up so much easier.

Again the door opened and the footsteps came up to her, the hose and again she could not scream as strips were peeled off her body. The drip of her blood and the heavy breathing of the man was the only thing in her world. Off in the far away distance she could swear she could hear the thunder there was only one thing in her world that made that noise, a pack of HARLEY'S!

The man did not stop in his peeling of her, like an apple. Sarah could now feel it in the table she on. All she could think of was could she live just long enough to taste those lips one more time, and she was out yet again.

The voice on the pre-pay was muffled, like it might be someone he knew, he did not recognize the number but at this point he was desperate for any and all news or help he could get in finding her. It was just an address, and he was told to haul ass if he wanted to find more than a few parts lying around. He took off like a shot out of the clubhouse where he had been since, fuck he was no longer sure how long he had been there. The place was full of Son's. As a group they followed him out and mounted up as to a man they had seen the look on Happy's and knew something was up. There was no way they would let a brother walk into trouble.

The very air trembled at the passing of so many bikes, cars pulled off the road, to just get the hell away from whatever or whoever they were after, the word was out, the Sons of Anarchy were out for blood!

The sun was still up but not for long, the address was way the hell out in the middle of nowhere. But there was one building that had lights on, it could be seen as they pulled up the long deserted road. There was one black SUV, parked at an angle to the door, and there was a big sliding door off to the side of the SUV.

Happy did not even bother to park his bike; he just leaped off it and hit the ground running, followed by twenty other pairs of well-worn boots. The moment his booted foot hit the ground his pistols were out and cocked and locked, he could hear others doing the same thing.

He slides around the SUV with no thought of his own life, just the life of the woman, his woman who had been taken from him! And came to a dead stop as all he could see was a sheet of glass. Glass covered in skulls, Sarah's skulls, and her skin. The glass was so blood smeared he could not see through it. He pulled himself together and continued on around the gruesome glass and stepped up behind the man thing that was currently skinning Sarah. One shoot in each knee, brought the fucker down to the sticky floor. Two Sons stepped up and drug him back, screaming he was not done yet, she was not perfect!

Happy reached out to see if she still lived, he saw and felt her breath catch and her try and flinch away from his touch. He had still not said a word, he didn't know if he could say actual words. He reached up and pulled the hood off her face, and saw the ugly red ball gag that was in her mouth.

Her eyes were wild, she was not seeing him, and he doubted she could see much of anything. Her eyes had the glazed over look of someone so near death that the brain could no longer process what was actually in front of their eyes. He pulled his knife and cut the strap of the gag.

Sarah took a huge breath and started to scream, he did the only thing he could think of to bring her back to him, he kissed her. Sarah froze; she had not ever thought to actually ever feel those particular lips again. She opened her eyes and looked into the endless wells of Happy's eyes. And smiled up at him as she gave up and let it all end, she was content, she was home.

A brother stepped up with a furniture packing blanket and draped it over her abused body. Tough these men may be, but there is just so much even the strongest of them could take, Happy looked up and nodded to the brother.

They surged around her to free her as fast as possible, each band was secured with a nut and bolt, on both ends and curses could be heard as the men tore up their hands to free her. The van had pulled up to the big sliding door and a makeshift bed was already in place.

Happy cradled her to his chest; he could feel each shuddering breath she fought to take. As he got situated in the van the door was slammed shut and the van took off like it was on fire. To a man, not one expected her to make it to the hospital. They were all mentally gearing up for a Happy that was on the war path, and he would not be alone. Sons protect their own, to the death, and that is what these men were preparing to do. Go to war.


	8. Chapter 8

AS USUAL I ONLY OWN SARAH. CO-WRITTEN WITH MY FABULOUS BETA. CONTANS TORTURE. YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED.

Sarah was barely conscious. She could feel the van rocking and she could smell Happy surrounding her. She could feel his cut, and clung to it. As long as Happy was here she was safe. Sarah was in an overwhelming amount of pain and was scared she wasn't going to make it to the hospital. She could hear her heart laboring, the beats she had heard all her life were faint and irregular, and Sarah turned her head and looked into Happy's pitch black eyes that were watching her every move. She forced herself to half sit up and Happy immediately wrapped an arm around her shoulders. She grabbed his cut with one hand and forced herself to sit up the rest of the way. Her face turned pure white with a green tinge and she bit her lip so hard it bled. "You know I'm probably gonna-" Happy cut her off. "Don't even fuckin think that, Let alone say it." He warned her. Sarah's face turned green fully and she finally passed out. Happy panicked until he saw her chest faintly rising. "Drive this fuckin piece of shit faster!" He growled at his brother. The furniture blanket she was wrapped in was soaked in her blood; he could feel it soaking through his jeans. That much blood loss was a bad, bad thing

20 MINUTES LATER

They were finally at Saint Thomas. Happy ripped the door open not waiting for help and charged inside carrying Sarah. Tara was on duty and when she saw Sarah, her face turned white, she grabbed the counter of the nurses' station to steady herself and she still almost threw up. She ran in front of Happy and guided him into an exam room with Happy hot on her heels. He put her down gently on the table and stood in the corner and watched as the room flooded with people. He watched as they worked on her, no one daring to tell him to get out. What they were saying made no sense to him, so he just focused on Sarah. Her skin finally turned back to a golden hue.

Tara kept up a running commentary of what they were doing, she did not realize it but it was all in medical terminology, Hap was left in the dark on most of it, but just seeing her turn the right color told him she was going to make it.

3 HOURS LATER

Sarah was put in a medically induced coma. Tara had told him it was for the best. Her body would heal faster that way and she would not be in pain. As all they could do now was to wait, praying and hoping for the best. Happy thought about her and the life they had, he wanted to be able to say something to her, something heavy to hold onto if this went shit side up, but he couldn't come up with any words that would be worthy of her. "I'll see you in a few hours, baby." He whispered, kissed her on the forehead and then walked out of her hospital room door.

Happy left the hospital noting that she was protected and jumped on his bike. The only thing that would make him feel better now was going to the warehouse and carving up the bastard that mutilated the woman he was in love with.

He pulled in, and was pleasantly surprised at the amount of bikes still surrounding the warehouse. Happy was surrounded by his brothers, and he was overwhelmed by the support. It was an impressive sea of black leather and angry bearded biker faces. "Did the entire SOA nation come down?" Happy asked himself,

"Didn't none of us want to want to miss out on the fun! Fuck man every fuckin body is here, brother we all got your back n your old lady's too!" A deep voice from the sea of men yelled out "You guys didn't think this might be overkill? Happy asked in a whisper to no one who was listening any more.

SOA family was hurt, hurt by a fucking douche bag that needed to die, and die in the worst possible way. The amount of men and firepower here at this little shindig is way beyond overkill. But you don't fuck with family!

Without waiting for a response, Happy pushed through the men and headed toward the warehouse door. He returned the nods and handshakes from his brothers that he hadn't seen already, hating the pity that lurked in the back of every man's gaze. They all knew why they were here, and he wondered what he was going to have to do to overshadow what had been done to his old lady. It set the wheels in his head turning, considering ways he could make an example of this dirt bag in particular, because maybe if it was gruesome enough his brothers could begin to bury that pity under admiration.

Happy lit a smoke, hyper aware of all the eyes on him. As he waded through the mass of men, not a single one spoke to him, just a hand here and there clapped on his shoulder as they cleared out of his path. When he got to the middle of the group he stopped, boots planted on the cement floor. All around him the voices of his brothers died down until it was dead silent. If he had had any ounce of feeling to spare, he would have been grateful for the monumental show of support. He turned a slow circle, meeting as many eyes as he could, this was why any man had chosen this life, the ability to call on the club if any of your nightmares came to life.

Tomorrow was going to be a long fucking day and he needed to be at the top of his game to pull off the complete annihilation he wanted tonight.

They had the dirt bag mounted on the same table, just waiting for him to return. As he noted the bastard was back to the here and now, he took off his cut and he slipped on a pair of gloves as he took the same tool the asshole had been using on Sarah, and proceeded to remove every inch of skin he had left.

He was impressed that he'd been able to keep the shithead alive for nearly twelve hours, using a saline solution to keep him from going into shock, and making very certain to avoid any large veins or arteries. The thing was still conscious, but he'd screamed himself hoarse, so all that came from his mouth were dry clicking noises and hisses. He wasn't even recognizably human anymore; Happy had flayed the skin off of his face after he'd carefully removed his eyes. He'd pulled his fingernails and broken the bones in his feet and hands individually, giving the asshole plenty of time to come back to himself in between. At some point it died, but Hap was too involved in retribution to notice. The drip of blood had become like the ticking of a clock to Happy, measuring the time for him. All that could be heard in the empty warehouse was the breathing of the many Sons surrounding the gruesome sight of the Tacoma Killer deep in his stock and trade.

Happy knew he had lost it; he had to make sure this bitch knew what his girl felt like, to know there was no way out. He knew somewhere in the back of his mind the thing was no longer alive, but he had to vent his rage, purge the sight of her abused body from his mind, replacing it with the view of this thing. Nothing would ever replace the memory of what he saw when he first came into this place, it was forever etched on his brain. He was determined that one would ever hurt her in any way ever again.

The thing in front of him was no longer recognizable as ever being human, not one unbroken bone or bit of skin left. Just a form that oozed, and dripped, when Happy dropped the tools from his hands, they clattered to the floor. He was done, there was nothing left to satisfy the still burning rage inside him. He stripped off his gloves and reached for his cut, and the smokes inside. As he turned to head out the door the sea of men parted in front of him without a word, someone opened the door and moved to the side. As he stepped out he heard one voice, "Man that right there was some evil fucking shit, I ain't gonna be able to sleep for a fucking week!"

Happy had cemented his place in the MC world, never again would anyone ever wonder just how far he would go, the term going all Happy on their ass had a new and bloody meaning that would never be forgotten.

3 months later

Every single inch of Sarah's body hurt when she came back to herself. She worked hard trying to think through the haze. Hospital, she was at the hospital, she'd had surgery. She shifted a little, trying to assess how badly she was still hurt, and the weight on her stomach disappeared.

"I fought back, I waited for you to come, and I stayed alive, because I had to see your face one more time." She whispered, and the bald statement shattered him. He pressed his face into her side so she wouldn't have to see him fall apart.


End file.
